Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheeled elevator platform used to load or unload freight onto or from a highway truck; and more particularly, it relates to such a platform that may be employed where the unloading dock is not deep enough to support an elevator platform apparatus and yet an elevator is needed to reach truck height safely and efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Scissor-lift apparatus is known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,698 to V. H. Carder.
Applicant has two patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,526 and 5,333,340 relating to a wheeled elevator apparatus having characteristic similar to that of the present invention. The former patent relates to an elevator apparatus wherein the platform has two ramps for access to and from the platform and the access directions of these two ramps are perpendicular to each other. The latter patent is directed to an elevatable platform having (1) bumpers attached to it to absorb impacts by trucks; (2) a truck restraining hook to grasp the ICC bumper on the truck; and (3) ground anchor means to provide restraining forces to hold the elevatable platform in one location while preventing separation from the truck.
This invention relates to a movable wheeled frame supporting a platform elevatable by hydraulic cylinder means; the frame includes screw-jacks which crank down to lift the frame off its rear wheels and provide a stationary load-bearing contact with the surface of a dock that is lower than the height of the truck; the platform being elevatable by the operation of pairs of arms connected to the frame and elevated by hydraulic cylinder means; the frame being adapted to rest on a level lower than the lowest level attainable by the platform. In some instances the frame base is more restricted in area than that of the elevatable platform.